User blog:Ralsei-the-Spy/The Nightmare of a Breach (Foundation Tale)
Disclaimer: This is not Canon. this talke was made for fun and was made for your entertainment. Characters are based off from the rBreach wiki. Dr. Dark was tapping away at his keyboard until he recieved an email from Researcher Opti. The email stated one thing. "Save... Our... Souls..." Dark read slowly. Of course he was confused. He never had to respond to a distress signal. He tapped away, responding to the email. "What do you mean, Opti, what happened." He sent. Nothing. Not even a small response to show that Opti was alive. Several days later, Researcher Ralsei appeared from the Gate C entrance, with a dead branch and Dr. Opti on his back. "Dr. Niva!" He called. "I have one alive, and a piece of Dr. Tree. Get them medical attention, Stat!" Ralsei set Opti down on the medical bed and put the piece of Dr. Tree into a large pot of soil. "What exactly happened, Ralsei?" Niva asked, readying an incident report. "A damn containment breach. The largest proportion we may have ever known. Larger than the one at Site-19 20 years ago." Ralsei replied, pretty fearful. "Go head to Psychiatric member Dee, maybe they will help. You can explain everything there." Niva stated, quite calmly. Some minutes later, Ralsei was at Human Resources, talking with Dee. "Explain everything, Ralsei. I know you're shaken up about this." Stated Dee. "Ok, it was July 13th of this year. I was in my office, filing my paperwork until the alarm rang. My office is all the way in the Light Containment Zone, so it was a long way to a breach shelter. I exited my office and saw a flickering of flames. '457' I thought, and ran. After a while, I realized that I left my keycard back at my office. 'No time to go back for it' I said to myself, and started looking around. I came across the restrooms and some guy died on the can. I didn't question it and grabbed his Level 2 card." Ralsei started. "Go on." Dee said. "Got any Gatorade or something? maybe some Tea? This is gonna take a while." Ralsei said, knowing how long it takes for these talks. "Green Tea or Black?" Dee asked, pulling out the tea leaves and honey. "I'll Take Black. Add some sugar and honey to that and we're good to go." Ralsei stated. "Anyway, where was I. Ah, yes. I took the card from the dead guy.I hurried out of there and heard crying. Now, I know what you are thinking, but it wasn't 096. It was something out of sight. I couldn't get a good view. I headed to 914, ignoring the noises. I upgraded my card to level 3 and went to the surveillance room. I opened and closed the door, staying out of sight. I turned off the checkpoint lockdown and ducked behind the desk in there. 'Someone's coming,' I thought and noticed some black sleek boots from where I was. It wasn't 049, otherwise, I would have heard breathing. No, It was someone from the Serpent's Hand is what. Anyway, he tried to turn off the entrance zone checkpoint but failed. After he left, I then heard breathing. 'Now that's 049 for sure.' I whispered. After about 10 minutes, 049 left. I left to the heavy containment zone." Ralsei then stated. "I'm afraid That's all the time we have, Ralsei. Finish up your tea so I can excuse you and write all this down." Dee stated. "Thanks Dee, for everything" Ralsei finished, then left. Category:Blog posts